


8 + 9 = 1

by seke



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Tenn and Gaku's first time. Or almost it.





	8 + 9 = 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be longer but i got tired and this fic is kinda old so if i don't post it rn i might never post it so. i hope you enjoy it anyway

It was the first time Tenn stayed the night at Gaku's house. He had just taken a shower, changed his clothes to more comfortable ones and lay on the bed, waiting for Gaku to do the same. 

He had his eyes closed, not in an attempt to sleep, but to calm himself down. He could hear the water drops traveling through Gaku's body and that only made him more anxious.

Tenn could not tell Gaku he was nervous about having sex. He would get teased for sure.

He tried thinking about something else. So he thought about the day everything changed, when Gaku and him became boyfriends.

 

To put it simply, the day Tenn and Gaku started dating had been weird. They were fighting, like usual, when Gaku suddenly confessed how he felt about Tenn—after kissing him.

At first, Tenn thought Gaku was joking around, kissing him to make him angry. But when they broke the kiss, Tenn opened his eyes and saw Gaku staring at him. And he could see the truth in his eyes, even without he saying it. 

“Tenn.”

But he did, anyway.

“I love you.”

And Tenn became speechless, trying to pretend he was alright even though his cheeks burned like hell.

He didn't tell Gaku that his feelings were the same, that he was in love with him and had been loving him for the longest time. Not with words. Instead, he pulled him closer, starting a hug, and hid his red face on the curve of Gaku's neck.

Then, they kissed again. And again. Until Tenn got used to it. 

It was the first time he kissed someone, after all. 

Gaku knew, of course, but he almost couldn't believe it.  _ Damn brat, why does he have to be good at everything? _ Or maybe he was too caught up in the moment to notice any flaws. There was no other place, with any other person, he would rather be.

And then, about four months passed after that day.

Even though they had been dating for a while, they still hadn't had sex. Not because they didn't want to, but because Gaku was worried about Tenn. He would ask himself if it was really okay for him to take Tenn's virginity. Then, he thought about how he would feel if someone else did it and he got mad. 

He didn't want anyone else to touch Tenn. No one but him. But he would never voice his possessive thoughts, or so he hoped. He didn't want to push Tenn away. 

 

Tenn was almost falling asleep when he finally heard the sound of the shower being turned off. He opened his eyes and sat down. And then, the door was opened and Gaku came out of the bathroom. Shirtless. With his body still wet and a towel around his neck. 

_ Shit _ . That was too much for Tenn. They didn't call Gaku the sexiest man in Japan for nothing, he thought. And  _ he  _ was dating that sexy man. 

He had seen Gaku's naked chest several times, but never in that context, never when they were alone. 

And even though some people also called Tenn sexy, they couldn't be compared. In any other day, Tenn would disagree; he had always been confident. But not on that day. Not when he was so nervous he could barely move.

“Hey,” Gaku said, interrupting Tenn's thoughts. “Like what you see?”

Gaku smirked. He had noticed Tenn was staring at him—at his body. And he liked it.

“... I guess.”

No way in hell he would speak the truth.  _ Yes, I love it.  _

“I mean, the fans seem to like your body, so—”

“The fans?” Gaku laughed. “You don't have to think about work right now.”

He got closer to the bed, near where Tenn was watching him. Then, without notice, he kissed him. 

“... Think only of me, alright?” Gaku whispered. 

Tenn blushed, startled. 

“... You don't have any shame, do you?”

“No. Why should I? You are my boyfriend.”

_ Ah.  _ Tenn really wanted Gaku to shut up. So he kissed him. That was the only way to stop embarrassing words of leaving Gaku's mouth.

Their kiss was wet and noisy, perhaps the deepest kiss they ever had. Tenn held Gaku's face with a hand, while Gaku's fingers softly grabbed his hair.

Unexpectedly, Gaku was the one to stop the kiss and stare at Tenn, nervous. 

“What is it?” Tenn asked, curious. 

Gaku couldn't find the words to answer him. 

“I, uh, was thinking, since this is your first time and I'm your first man, I—”

Tenn chuckled. 

“Are you worried about me? Or do you think I'm not good enough for you? Might I remember you of who I am? I am Tenn Kujo.”

Tenn spoke with a lot of confidence for someone who wanted to run away minutes earlier. 

He moved his head closer to Gaku’s. When their lips were almost touching, Tenn smiled. 

“You are really cute, Gaku.”

“Shut up.”

And they kissed again. 

Tenn was getting used to the idea of having sex. He thought it couldn't be so bad, when Gaku suddenly groped his ass and made him jump. And blush, once again.

“What do you think you're doing?!”

“What,” Gaku replied, as if he hadn't done anything. “I'm touching my boyfriend, that's what I'm doing. Don't you like it?”

Tenn was too embarrassed to reply. He didn't dislike it, but it had been so sudden. 

“... I'm okay with it if you ask me first.”

“Alright.”

Gaku gave Tenn a light kiss on the forehead. 

“Can I unzip your pants?”

Tenn shook his head. 

“Yours first.”

Gaku sighed. 

“Fine. But take off your shirt.”

“Alright.”

They took off their clothes together. Tenn didn't know if he was more embarrassed by being exposed (even though that was not the first time Gaku saw him half-naked) or for seeing Gaku completely naked. 

He could swear Gaku’s skin was just like a vampire’s from that one movie. Pale and bright, almost shining. 

But there was another thing distracting him, and that thing was pulsating. 

“Can I touch it?” 

“Huh…?”

Tenn couldn't stop himself. He  _ wanted  _ to do it. So he touched Gaku's cock. 

“Ngh—”

And he masturbated him, feeling it respond to the stimulus. Tenn didn't have any experience, but he thought it would be fine if he just touched Gaku the way he touched himself. Plus, he always could read his expressions. He was good at it.

“Tell me, Gaku. Does it feel good?”

But still, hearing it from Gaku's own mouth seemed better. Tenn was nervous—but that wouldn't stop him from teasing Gaku.

“You brat…! Where did you learn those things?”

Tenn stared at him, judging with his eyes. 

“What? I am a man, too.”

He stroked Gaku's cock a bit harder than before. 

“And you still haven't told me,” Tenn complained.

Gaku wanted to say he hadn't expected it from Tenn, but it would be a lie. He should've known better that it being his first time wouldn't stop his boyfriend.

“Fuck… of course it feels good.”

Gaku could almost get mad. Why did he even worry about that brat? 

“Good. Should I use my mouth?”

“Wha—”

But before Gaku could finish it, Tenn was already kissing his cock, not really sure about what to do, but still trying his best.

The feeling of having his tongue taste a cock was definitely weird, but he was also amused by it.

“Ah, Tenn…”

Especially with the reactions he was getting.

“You've said it before, right? That you are my first man. But I will let you know that  _ I am _ your  _ last _ . I won't let you leave me.”

Gaku laughed. 

“As if I could, even if I wanted to.”

Tenn was getting nervous again, but there was something he wanted to try. 

He took a deep breath. Then, he brought Gaku's cock to his mouth, not all of it, but what he could manage initially. 

Tenn could feel his body getting hotter. The look of pleasure on Gaku's face was almost intimidating, but also very, very rewarding.

“Tenn...” Gaku let out a gasp. He was too into it. 

And Tenn could notice it, feeling Gaku's cock getting bigger inside his mouth. 

He decided to pay Gaku no mind and kept sucking his cock, feeling it slowly getting wet. 

_ Would he come soon? _ Tenn hoped so. Moving his jaw for too long actually hurt.

But he didn’t have to worry because soon enough, Gaku filled his mouth with his semen, alerting him first. And Tenn drank all of it–or  _ almost  _ all of it.

“You don’t have to do it,” Gaku said, but Tenn paid him no mind. And deep inside, Gaku was aroused by watching Tenn drink his cum.

“I don’t,” Tenn agreed. “But I want to.”

Gaku sighed and then laughed. Tenn’s stubbornness was one of the reasons he fell in love with him, after all.

“Hey,” Tenn said. “Can we try to do it?”

“It? I think it’s best for you to rest. We are both tired, after all.”

“Where’s your stamina, gramps?”

“Shut up.”

Tenn laughed.

“Fine. But next time, you will take care of me.”

“Uh-huh. Now come here, let’s cuddle.”

“... You are always so cheesy.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

“... Fine.”


End file.
